unexpected
by Ms. Sk
Summary: well... this is my first story! and i added a character here... but, i hope you'll like it!


"Okay. I want you all to be prepared."

That's the last sentence that master tsunade said in front of all the ninjas of konoha.

"Hai!" all of the ninjas said to her. Even though they're quite wondering what is the event that the hokage wants them to be prepared. After the meeting all the ninjas started their duties.

Although the day seems to be peaceful, the konoha ninjas still in alert level in anything that could might happen.

The wind blows hardly that makes the trees to sway harshly. Then all of a sudden, someone wearing a black coat, enters the main gate of konoha. The gate keepers quickly block his way.

"Hey. Sorry. But the village is under inspection. We can't allow you to get in." the gate keeper said. But, in their surprise, the mysterious guy runs very rapidly entering the village. Of course, they quickly follow him to stop. But, he's so good in fighting. And one ninja is not enough to stop him entering the village. That causes a lot of ninjas to fight him. They attacked him that cause him dreadful injures but unfortunately, they can't defeat him. Then a bombed was heard in the main gate of the village, and also, in the eastern gate. That makes a lot of konoha ninjas to go there and check it out. Lots of outsider ninjas were there and making damage at the village of konoha.

"Tsunade-sama! There's an outsider who enter the village and he have some companions! They're causing too much trouble! The main and the eastern gate was bombed and the 3rd and 4th troop were currently fighting against them!" shizune said not knowing what she'll going to do.

"oh… finally. She comes." Tsunade whispers.

"Pardon lord-hokage?" shizune said trying to clear what did tsunade said.

"I said. Declare to the 1st and 2nd troop to face her." Tsunade commanded. Shizune quickly obeyed her order.

When the mysterious guy is already near at the building where the hokage's office is located, kakashi interrupted him.

"Where are you going…?" kakashi said in his relax mood. The mysterious guy doesn't answer. The breeze blew again that makes his coat that covers almost his face to flow. Then, a suspicious smile begins to spread on his lips. Kakashi ready his self in anything that might happen.

"tss! Damn. He's underestimating the konoha ninjas." Naruto said from afar. "who is he…" sakura asked with an amazement on her face.

The guy with a coat begins to release a powerful wind technique.

"he's using a wind element." Kakashi thought while countering the opponent's attack.

The battle between kakashi and the mysterious guy continuous; in just one blink, kakashi is already in his back, he placed his arms on his neck placing a kunai on his throat. The mysterious guy can't resist on kakashi's attack.

"done." Kakashi said. When the mysterious guy will going to attack kakashi again, tsunade interrupted them.

"you're a good ninja as I thought." Tsunade said while standing at the foyer oh her office.

the mysterious guy begin to smile again. "tsunade-sama!"

kakashi release him. then, the trouble in the village gradually stops.

"do you know him? tsunade –sama?" shizune ask.

"yes." Answered tsunade.

The mysterious guy gets off his coat.

"he's wearing a konoha for head protector!" naruto screamed.

"of course. I'm a ninja here in konoha." The mysterious guy said. His wearing a brown cap; and a usual jounin uniform.

All of them went to the hokage's office.

"she's one of the ninja here in konoha. 15 years ago when she left our village for a mission that the fourth hokage commanded to her. She's Misaki Kawasumi." Tsunade said. Misaki smiled at them. Misaki kawasumi was a child hood friend of all the old jounin in the village

"I can't believe that you all guys already forget me…" misaki said.

Naruto's eyes got wider "whaat?!! She's a girl?!!!" misaki smiled at him and nod. "hai! I'm a girl. Naruto. Then, she gets off her cap and her long black hair flows straightly on her hips… "she's gorgeous." Hinata whispered.

Misaki bows in front of them and said: "sorry guys for causing you all too much trouble."

Tsunade snap the table and stands up. "I asked her to do a little trouble here in konoha when she returns. The purpose of it is to test the alertness and vigilance of all the ninjas."

"They're all good in fighting…" misaki said. The blood of her wounds was gushing out from it… she holds it tightly; obviously minding the pain cause of it…

Tsunade give the first aid on her wounds before saying: "kakashi. Bring her to the hospital!" she commanded.

"hai!" kakashi said. He willingly did what did tsunade said. He carries misaki carefully and went toward the hospital. Then, after that, all of the ninjas left the hokage's office.

"uhmm… kakashi sensei…." Naruto said with a teasing smile looking after kakashi…

"naruto??? What are you thinking?!!!" sakura said in a high tone of voice…

"they're look like couples!!!" naruto giggles.

Sakura blushed on what did she heard. "w-what?!!"

"yeah… they're look like couples…" ino said from their back. And also, a teasing smile was tinted on her lips.

"a man carries the girl… I've read that on a book… they're couple?" sai said out from the blue.

"of course not!" sakura complained…

"50-50 is the probability that they'll going to be a couple sooner." Shikamaru said while sitting in the sofa that was placed on the corridor.

"h-huh?!!" sakura said again. She's obviously angry on what did she's hearing from her friends…

"they're a perfect couple if ever…" gently said of hinata from the back.

Everyone nods at her and they're all agreed. Except sakura.

* * *

This is the first part of my story! I'll make the 2nd part sooner or later!!! If you like it, whoo! I'm so glad if you do. And if you want to read the second part, it will be my honor!

R&R!!!


End file.
